


Когда двери откроются

by comuto



Category: Neben der Spur | Off the track | По горячему следу (2014-2022)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto/pseuds/comuto
Summary: Винсент Руиз сидел на скамейке в пустом коридоре, на плечи его был накинут халат. Он, не мигая, смотрел на большие створчатые двери и со страхом ждал момента, когда они откроются. Сердце стучало о грудную клетку, кровь пульсировала в ушах.
Relationships: Vincent Ruiz & Johannes "Joe" Jessen





	Когда двери откроются

Винсент Руиз сидел на скамейке в пустом коридоре, на плечи его был накинут халат. Он, не мигая, смотрел на большие створчатые двери и со страхом ждал момента, когда они откроются. Сердце стучало о грудную клетку, кровь пульсировала в ушах.  
Он услышал шаги, только когда они были совсем близко – Анна положила руку ему на плечо и заглянула в лицо:  
\- Ты как?  
\- А что со мной может быть, это же не я пулю поймал, - с горькой улыбкой отозвался он.  
Анна села рядом и тоже посмотрела на дверь.  
\- Давно..?  
\- Понятия не имею. Целую вечность.  
Он давно потерял счет времени, знал только, что когда они на скорой примчали сюда, были еще сумерки. Он искоса взглянул в окно в конце коридора – ночь.  
\- Ты не мог ничего поделать, - сказала Анна, будто думала, что это успокоит Руиза.  
\- Я мог не брать его с собой.  
\- Он бы все равно туда поехал, разве что ты бы его связал и запер где-нибудь.  
Винсент усмехнулся. Анна была права, профессор был умнейшим человеком, которого он знал, но также и самым законченным болваном из всех. Он всегда лез в самую гущу событий, никак не заботясь о собственной безопасности.  
\- Ты сообщил Норе? – спросила Анна.  
\- Нет.  
Он не мог ей позвонить и сказать, что ее бывший муж на грани жизни и смерти. Он не мог предполагать, что Йессен не выживет, все его существо противилось принимать эту мысль как возможное будущее.  
\- Многое зависит и от самого Джо, - словно со стороны услышал он свой голос, - я не уверен, что он хочет бороться за жизнь.  
Анна ничего не ответила, только сжала его плечо. Она позвонила Норе и сказала ей срочно приезжать в госпиталь, потом села рядом с Руизом, и они молча стали смотреть на закрытые двери операционной и напрягали слух, надеясь услышать шаги хирурга и скрип открывающейся двери, но этого все не происходило.  
Нора приехала через двадцать минут, у нее был дикий вид, и казалось, она вот-вот расплачется.  
\- Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, - сказала она Руизу, - Я говорила ему, чтобы не лез в детективы, а он не слушал. Поэтому-то мы и расстались.  
Она все еще любила Джо, не так как раньше, но любила. И Руиз знал, что она винит его в том, что он разрушил их семью как и в том, что сейчас Йессен в операционной, и соглашался с ней. Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы пулю поймал сегодня он, а не Джо.  
Еще через двадцать минут двери, наконец, отворились и из операционной вышел хирург. Он был спокойным и усталым.  
\- Повезло, пуля не задела ни сердце, ни коронарные артерии и прошла навылет. Мы его подлатали, но сегодня он еще не проснется, поэтому можете приезжать завтра.  
\- Я останусь, - сказал Руиз, неизвестно к кому обращаясь – к хирургу, Норе или самому себе.  
\- Как хотите. Мы его перевезем на этаж.  
Они горячо поблагодарили хирурга и отошли от дверей. Через пять минут на каталке выкатили Джо. Глаза его были закрыты, волосы прилипали ко лбу, а на лице его была кислородная маска. Нора заплакала, а Руиз вызвался помочь докатить каталку и все время пока он шел, он все смотрел на Йессена, будто надеясь, что сейчас он очнется и узнает его.  
Только Джо не просыпался. И когда они с санитаром перенесли беззащитное тело на кровать тоже. Руиз сел на стул рядом с кроватью, охраняя сон Йессена. Так он просидит до утра, а когда профессор, наконец, очнется, Винесент скажет ему, какой он, Джо, идиот. И, возможно, вытрет глаза тыльной стороной руки


End file.
